Iron Man (Injustice:Marvel Alliance)
Iron Man is a playable character in Injustice:Marvel Alliance. He is classified as a Gadget user. He is voiced by Robert Downey Jr. History Anthony Stark, son of industrialist and inventor Howard Stark, demonstrated his mechanical aptitude and extraordinary inventive genius at a very early age, enrolling in the undergraduate electrical engineering program at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (M.I.T.) at the age of 15.1 Double majors in physics and engineering were easy for him.2 When he was 21, he inherited his father's business, Stark Industries, and within a few years turned it into a multi-billion dollar industry complex whose chief contracts were for advanced weaponry and munitions for the U.S. government.3. Stark went to Afghanistan[4] to supervise a field test for one of his transistorized weapons.[5]He ignored concerns that security was insufficient. Stark tripped on a booby trap and a piece of shrapnel was lodged in his chest. The gravely injured Stark was taken captive by the an revolutionary leader Wong-Chu, and was informed that within a week the shrapnel would penetrate his heart and kill him. Wong-Chu offered Stark a deal: if he built a powerful weapon, Wong-Chu would allow Stark to undergo an operation to save his life. Knowing this was a lie, Stark agreed, hoping to gain time and access to tools. Stark was given access to a small laboratory with another captive, the renowned Oriental physicist and Nobel laureate Professor Ho Yinsen. With Yinsen acting as his assistant, Stark designed and built an electrically powered suit of armor equipped with heavy offensive weaponry. The armor also contained a pacemaker-like device that enabled Stark's heart to keep beating after the shrapnel entered it. Donning the suit, Stark connected it to its power source, an electrical generator. Lying on a table Stark was helpless until the suit was fully charged. His captor, Wong-Chu, sensed something was amiss and came to investigate with armed men. Realizing he was sacrificing his life, Professor Ho Yinsen went out to confront Wong-Chu, to give Stark the extra time he needed to charge the armored suit fully. As the Iron Man, Stark avenged Yinsen's death and scattered Wong-Chu's guerrilla troops[6]. Then, still clad in his armor, which was necessary to keep his heart beating, Stark made his way to the jungle, trying to escape enemy territory. James Rhodes, a pilot in the United States Marines who was stationed in Southeast Asia, had been shot down in the jungle by rockets while he was on a reconnaissance mission. Rhodes managed to land safely and was attempting to get his helicopter air-worthy when he encountered Iron Man. After Iron Man helped Rhodes fight off an attack by enemy forces, Rhodes allowed him to drain the helicopter's batteries to recharge his armor. The two tracked through the jungle together, finally discovering a hidden rocket base. Stealing an enemy helicopter, they destroyed the site and flew to the nearest American base. Back in the United States, Stark redesigned his chest plate, which contained a pacemaker-like device, reducing the chest plate's size and weight so he could wear it under his normal clothing. Required to wear the armor's chest plate at all times to keep his heart beating, Stark decided to put the rest of the armor to regular use as well. After redesigning the entire armored suit to match the lighter chest plate, Stark made the existence of the suit public. He concealed the suit's true origin, as well as the fact that he himself had to wear the chest plate to live. Stark made it known that he would soon manufacture the suit, which he called "the human machine," for sale to be then public. Powers And abilites Powers Thanks to the Repulsor Tech node implanted in his chest, which is linked to his brain, Tony is able to interact with different types of energies and forces a normal human cannot. The R.T. node acts like a new sense for its user.[81]The reactor's excessive generation of energy provides Stark with an increased amount of intelligence and gave him superhuman-level multitasking and learning capabilities. Magnetic Force-Field': The R.T. node creates a force-field which can be modified at will by its user by incrementing the power of the Reactor. It can be so powerful to destroy bullets or repel people. It can be so powerful to surpass an electromagnetic field generated by Electro.[83]'Energy Emanation': The R.T. node not only provides repulsor energy to run devices such as the Iron Man Armor, its user can produce beams of energy at will, possibly weaker and less directed than the Uni-Beam.[82]' *'Electrical Fields Detection': As the R.T. node is connected to Tony, he can feel different electrical fields that the Reactor is picking up. This includes all kinds of invisible frequencies.[84] *'Levitation': The magnetic force-field generated by the Reactor can interfere the ones created by the planet and levitate. It's unknown if this interaction can be used to fly.[85] Enhanced Senses: The reactor also increases the senses of its user, allowing Tony to "hear better" for example.[86] Enhanced Strength: The R.T. node allows who possesses it to have a greater strength.[87] Enhanced Healing and Durability: It has been shown that an user of an R.T. node not only recovers incredibly fast from different types of injuries[88] but also to resist more physical damage than an average human. Psi-Shields: Due to S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded from even the strongest telepaths alive when he was the director of the organization. Role In story Billionaire Tony Stark, in his Iron Man armor, prevents an attack from a mysterious new foe, but innocent bystanders are killed, including his best friend War Machine, Lt. Colonel James Rhodes. Detained for questioning by S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man escapes, determined to find the mastermind behind the attacks while on the run. Relentlessly pursued by Black Widow and Hawkeye, Iron Man enlists the help of the ruthless vigilante The Punisher. But can the Armored Avenger handle what he finds when he catches the person responsible and is forced to face his deadliest weapon, a biotechnology called Technovore that could wipe out all life on the planet?[1] S.H.I.E.L.D Missions Gameplay Character Trait:Iron man is able to re-charge his suit making his moves faster and stronger. Intro/Outro Intro: Iron man is seen in his lab suting up,he then flies in the air and enters the arena stating "You dont stand a chance" Outro: Iron man Opens up his suit rvealing himself as tony stark. a limo then comes,he gets in it and it drives away. Super Move Prepare for Fire:Iron man shoots a missle to the ground of the opponent lifting them in the air,Iron man then grabs them and flies them up in the air before letting them go and shooting a giant optic blast to the falling opponent. Move List Basic Attacks: Straight Blast High blast (Air) Low Blast Wrist Missle Launcher Shoulder Missle Launcher (Multiple) Shoulder Missle launcher Combo attacks: Electric sting Sound Blaster Sky Missle Special Moves: Jarvis Activate Sheild Reflector Uni-Blast Quotes "Laughing in the Face of Danger is part of my Charm"-Clash To Captain America "(Sarcasm) If i dont remeber,you were the leader of the Team right?"-Clash to Captain America "Dont be so confident"-Clash to captain america "Your no hero,all you do is hide behind that shield!"-Clash to Captain America "Calm down For Once!"-Clash to Hulk "Good And Angry?"-Clash to Hulk. "Here have a breath minth!"'-Clash to Hulk And You need Help!-Clash To Hawkeye "I'll take Brain over brawn any day. oh wait your not brawn either"-Clash to Hawkeye "Pfft. Circus Boy!"-Clash to Hawkeye "Atlast Give me a Good match.Like Mr.Fantastic"-Clash to Human Torch "Hot Head"-Clash to Human Torch "Dont get to over-heated."-Clash to Human Torch. "The Bears never really did like you didn't they?"-Clash to Thor "Nice Freaking Hair!"-Clash to Thor "Ok i get it. your a god,i'm a mortal. end of discussion!"-clash to Thor "You must have a weakness right? maybe i should trim your hair!"-Clash to Thor "Sorry. i dont trust double agents!"-Clash to Black Widow "Well.You have a nice accent?"-Clash to Black Widow "Hey Maybe you can get a shot at the avengers some day"-Clash to Spiderman. "Tech vs Webs? who do you think wins?"-Clash to Spiderman "Your very dumb for a bug"-Clash to Spiderman "Weapon X Made a mistake making you!"-Clash to Wolverine. "Avengers will always be better than the X-men"-Clash to Wolverine. "If what you do isn't good. why are you a good guy?"-Clash to Wolverine. "Oh No. Not you"-Clash to Deadpool "Shut Up for once man!"-Clash to Deadpool "You may have all those cool powers but your still stupid!"-Clash to Deadpool. "Your name makes no sense first of all"-Clash to Deadpool "Its not everyday you get fired from s.h.i.e.l.d"-Clash to Falcon. "Hey thats my suit your wearing FYI"-Clash to falcon. "Your annoying you know that?"-Clash to Doctor Doom. "Your like me,just uglier"-Clash to Doctor Doom "Typical Doom"-Clash to Doctor doom "Doctor Doom. i haven't seen any doom happening!"-Clash to Doctor Doom "Panther. hows it been?"-Clash to Black Panther "Time to whoop your ass now."-Clash to Black Panther "Cool Beans"-Clash to Technivore "I know. i know. My armor is awesome,i can see why you want to fuse with it"-Clash to technivore "Your More annoying than Hammer. you know that?"-Clash to Technivore "Keep Your tounge To Your Self!"-Clash with toad. "You should know by now i dont follow the rules!"-clash to Nick Fury Downloadable Content Hulk Buster: Iron Man 3: Ultimate: Iron Patriot: War Machine: Mark 1: Mark 2: Mark 3: Mark 4: Mark 6: Mark 7: Mark 8: Mark 35: Iron man 2: Space Armor: Hydro Armor: Iron Man 2.0: Iron Man Model 38: Rescue Armor: Mark 50: Thor Buster: hulk buster.jpg|Iron man's Hulk buster skin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes